memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Delta Vega (Vulcan system)
the spock's childhood depict in Star TREK XI is similar with , so is it possible Delta Vega is the "planet" seen in episode ??? isn't there a coincidence from Orci and Kurtzman ? C-IMZADI-4 21:12, 9 May 2009 (UTC) : anything is always possible, but that doesnt mean much. --Alan 21:14, 9 May 2009 (UTC) In conflicting, with this proposition, we could name the planet seen in episode and (?) C-IMZADI-4 21:28, 9 May 2009 (UTC) : you're speculating. --Alan 21:30, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Sh***t it's right ! I'm not canon now !!! my brain is tiring himself !!! thanks for answers and sorry for my english !!! C-IMZADI-4 21:40, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Planet Is it specifically mentioned in the movie that it's a planet? I think it's actually a moon. From the shot where Ambassador Spock sees Vulcan destroyed, Vulcan looks to be about the same size as Earth does from the moon. 04:20, 10 May 2009 (UTC) : The computer said "Delta Vega, Class M planet, or dangerous" --Alan 04:25, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :: Could be a "Dwarf Planet" it seems our official vernacular does change every now and then, and besides we all know very well from Mr. Spock himself that Vulcan has no "moons". That being said, we've seen other bodies in near orbits of Vulcan on more than one occasion and I think it's unreasonable, given Spock's view of Vulcan's destruction, that this place would be anywhere besides in orbit very near Vulcan. Call it a moon, call it a dwarf, call it a co-planet in a trojan orbit, whatever, but if you want to place it reasonably and fit it in with the canon then it's just as likely that it's that little guy in This View from the Motion Picture. :In various books the Big planet is called T'Khut and the little one has been called T'Rukhemai (literally, "Eye of The Watcher"). I have no problem believing Spock could be standing on this world staring up and watching his world implode, and it would serve as symmetry for the first Trek Motion Picture when we see Spock gazing up from Vulcan and looking in the opposite direction. Just a theory that happens to fit the bill. Foravalon 17:39, 10 May 2009 (UTC) "Lost" comparison removed I've removed this from the article: :The outpost shared some similarities to the Staff, a DHARMA Medical Station from JJ Abrams' Lost. I don't think the similarities are particularly strong or noteworthy. Anyone disagree? —Josiah Rowe 17:14, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :I agree. They may have used the same set, but that doesn't belong in the article on the planet. Maybe in a section that is out of universe in the article on the outpost itself. IndyK1ng 17:44, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::Same set? Aren't the Lost sets in Hawaii? —Josiah Rowe 17:47, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::A friend told me it was, but you're right the filming locations for the two are mutually exclusive. IndyK1ng 17:52, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Vulcan System This seems very wrong to me. It was never stated it was the vulcan system. What was seen was the destruction of vulcan through a hologram type 'view screen'. As you watch the movie you can see text overlays (from some sort of viewing interface - which we've seen before on the Narada) while the destruction is being viewed. — Morder 13:33, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, Vulcan is destroyed and only after Kirk is marooned do they go to warp. Can't get too far on impulse.- JustPhil 13:39, 11 May 2009 (UTC) After checking again it looks like I'm wrong. Abrams really needs to stop using lens flares on every damn scene. :) — Morder 14:30, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't know. I liked the lens flare. It made the lighting on a starship more realistic. In the other shows, it's always a matte painting and cheap sets on the Paramount backlot.- JustPhil 14:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Heh. But on a snow laden planet? Just way too many...distracted from some scenes. :) — Morder 14:53, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Snow heavily reflects sunlight. I go to a college that gets a TON of snow and sometimes I feel blinded on clear days.- JustPhil 15:48, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Does Delta Veta(Vulcan system)exist in the prime reality Does Delta Veta (Vulcan system)exist in the prime reality or just in the alternate reality.-- 16:18, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Unless it was somehow created after 2233, yes it does ;) -- Capricorn 17:28, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::I believe that enough is (and will be shown to be) different in the alternate reality that it is not just a branching off from 2233, but is both a branching off AND an alternate universe. Which doesn't mean that Delta Vega next to Vulcan isn't in the prime universe, just that I doubt that the established history of the prime universe prior to 2233 will be adhered to in the alternate universe in upcoming films. 15:12, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::We'll have to see. As it stands, all dialogue indicates that the alternate reality simply diverged from the prime reality when the Narada arrived through the black hole. To what differences are you specifically referring indicating that it is a completely separate universe? -Angry Future Romulan 15:42, August 15, 2012 (UTC)